House TMND
by HettyScetty97
Summary: Third in my TMNT Human series, which makes it a trilogy until I publish the next one. Raph and Sam travel down to Jersey for a concert and one of them begins to experience some very weird symptoms, especially for a healthy seventeen year-old. Rated M for the fact that House is a complete ass hole and maybe some strong language on my part. :)
1. Chapter 1

House T.M.N.D

a/n: This might not be what I had in mind when I originally set out to do a series. Heck this might not even be the last one in the series, but I do know that I kind of changed the ending of TMNT and Ninjago which this is a continuation from, and I also know that it is based two years forward from when the last chapter ended so the turtles are seventeen. So here it is the third in the series. I guess that makes it a trilogy for now. I own neither the turtles, House M.D. characters or any mentions of the ninja. I do own o/c's though. The word for this chapter coincidentally is trilogy. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 1

Samantha and Raphael were running through the house. "Sensei, Master Splinter!" They yelled. The man stood in front of his second eldest son and his only daughter.  
"What is it my children?" He asked them. Samie began by flattering her father in the hope that it would sweeten him up a bit. Raph put his hand of her mouth.  
"We were kinda wondering if we could go to a concert in Jersey, just the two of us?" He asked with a pleading face.  
"Yes you may. If you promise to call me and check up every so often and if you promise to take the battle-shell." He answered.  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Samie said hugging her father tightly before running up to her bedroom to find something to wear.

A month later Raph and Samie were in Jersey and on their way to the concert venue in the battle-shell. Raphael looked at his sister and was shocked to see her pale and a little pasty. "Hey Samie, you feeling okay?" He asked not taking his eyes off of the road.  
"I feel fine Raphie. How long till were there?" She asked.  
"Not long, maybe five minutes. You sure your okay?" He said.  
"Yeah, I'm just excited about the concert." Samie said.

Raph found a parking spot and they climbed out of the battle-shell. Sam took a dizzy turn as she climbed out. Raph turned around and seen his sister leaning against the side of the armoured truck with her hands on her knees. "Samie, you okay sis?" He asked. Samie mumbled an excuse and followed her brother. "Come on sis Maroon 5 is the band we listen to together. And I will be damned if you don't enjoy yourself." He said and wrapped his arms around her protectively. Half way to the entrance and Samie suddenly stopped. Unable to breath and holding her right arm Raph knew that something was up.  
"Samie are you okay, is it a stroke or a heart attack?" He asked concerned.  
"No. It's the. Wrong arm. Can't. Feel. It. Can't. Move. It." She breathed. By this point a crowd had gathered around the teens and someone had offered to help him carry her to the battle-shell. The man who helped was a bit older and had a cane. He didn't look like he was going to be much help.

"Do you know where the hospital is?" Raph asked.  
"Yeah, I do. Why don't you let me give you directions." He said. Raph let him climb into the battle-shell under the strict conditions that he didn't touch anything.  
"Samie ya just hold in there sis. I'll call the others when we get to the hospital." Raph said. Sam nodded weakly still struggling to catch her breath.  
"You might want to be treated by Doctor House." Said the cane man.

They made it to the hospital and Raph ran his sister into the ER. "Help my sister needs help!" He yelled at the top of his voice. Meanwhile the cane man ran up to his office and called his team into work saying that they have a case. Raph sat beside his sister as an oxygen mask was put on Sam's face. "I promise that I will not leave your side until sensei gets here with the others. Sam nodded and pointed to Raph's shell-cell which hadn't been taken out of his pocket.  
"Yeah, it helps if I call him doesn't it." He said. Dialling his father's number. "Hey master splinter you gotta get down here. It's ma sister, she's sick stopped breathing and couldn't move her right arm.  
"Tell the doctor treating her that we will be there as soon as possible and ask if they need my permission for anything as you are both still minors." Splinter said down the phone. "And Raphael, remember don't worry your sister is in the best place until she is better." Splinter warned his son.  
"Hai sensei. I will keep that in mind." Raph hung up and began to stroke his sister's hair gently as she lay down on a bed. A nurse walked over to them.  
"We are ready to transfer you to the ICU now we aren't going to go very fast but the bed will be moving honey." The nice nurse began to put the sides up on the bed before moving it.

They made it to the ICU and on the way passed Doctor House's office. "Hey that's the guy that helped us get here." Raph said.  
"If he did that then he probably finds your case interesting enough to need his help with it." The nurse said.

Inside the office four guys and one woman were talking about the case. Their names were Dr Taub, Dr Kutner, Dr Hadley, Dr Foreman and Dr House. "We have a seventeen year old girl with difficulty breathing and a paralysed right arm.  
"Well the breathing problem could be an angina attack, we should do an ECG." Foreman suggested.  
"If you count in the paralysis then you could possibly say that the kid has atherosclerosis. We should test for that." Hadley otherwise known as thirteen suggested agreeing with Foreman.  
"Maybe first we should take her family history and see if it is a genetic condition." Taub contributed.  
"Or we could give the patient an ECG before she has a heart-attack or a stroke before her father gets here." Foreman said.  
"Kutner, Taub you can perform the ECG and take a family history." House said. "I would say for you two to go and search the house, but right now there is no need to and the girl lives in New York." House said looking at Thirteen and Foreman. "Do whatever until then." He said leaning back on the chair he was sitting down in.

In Samie's room Raph was still with his sister and now regretting getting the extra large soda from the meal they had had on the way down. "Do you need to go to the bathroom?" Samie asked.  
"I ain't leaving you." Raph replied. The two doctors came in.  
"Hey, we just want to give you an ECG. It's where we make-" Kutner began.  
"Make sure my heart is okay, I know." Sam replied. "Electrocardiogram." She smiled weakly at the doctors as they began to explain the tests.  
"You don't mind if we take a patient history from you." Taub asked.  
"Not at all. I am seventeen, as I assume you know from my chart. I am a non-smoker I study martial arts so I am pretty active. I also don't have any genetic disorders and I couldn't tell you about my parents as we are adopted." Samie said. "Oh, and I broke my right arm about two years ago."  
"Both of you are adopted?" Taub asked.  
"Us and our three brothers that no doubt are on their way here." Raph asked.  
"Have any of them experienced these symptoms, it would help us figure out if it is genetic or not." Taub asked.  
"No it wouldn't, unless it was Donatello. But he thankfully hasn't."  
"What you have sounds like a heart attack. How many times a week do you practice your art?" Taub asked.  
"Every day for a few hours but never more than six hours a day." She replied. Taub wrote down the information he had been given as Taub instructed her that she wouldn't feel any discomfort while the test is being carried out.

About two hours later the siblings fell asleep as their brothers and sensei walked into the room. Leonardo shook Raphael awake. "What happened Raph?" He asked.  
"One second we were walking the next she was saying that she couldn't breathe and move her arm. They gave her an ECG and took a history." He replied. "Now you guys stay here I have a date with a urinal." He said before slipping out of the room.  
"If they gave her an ECG then they probably thought that the shortness of breath was caused by her heart. And they are probably worried that it is hereditary if they took a history." Donatello said sitting beside his sister on the bed. He picked up her hand and held it as they lay together.

The next morning Samie opened up her eyes and looked around before remembering that she was in hospital. She looked to her left and seen that Donnie was lying beside her. Still unable to move her right arm she used her left to pinch his arm hard enough to wake him. "Ouch. What was that for?" He asked rubbing his arm.  
"I couldn't move and you are so difficult to wake up." She replied. "Now shut it before you wake sensei." Samie said sitting herself up. Donnie smiled and went into his ever handy duffel bag.  
"I brought you something." He said and flung a pink elephant at her. "Thought that you might have wanted it." He said.  
"Thanks Don. You know I love my care bear elephant." Samie said. And gave him a half hug with her good arm. "Raph was amazing last night. I haven't seen that side of him in a while."  
"You mean since that jock at school wouldn't leave you alone." Donnie commented.

Michelangelo slowly opened his eyes when hearing the voices speaking. "Hey guys what time is it?" He asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
"It is nearly nine in the morning." Don replied looking at his digital watch. "I take it you haven't had the results of the ECG yet?" He asked Sam.  
"How did you even know about that? And no we haven't, probably get them today."  
"Leo made Raph tell us and you can never be too careful when it comes to your symptoms." He replied.  
"Do any of you want something to eat?" Mikey put in.  
"Get some coffee for everyone, apart from Sensei and Samie."  
"I could use some coffee."  
"No coffee you nearly had a heart attack last night." Don scolded. Mikey rambled something about getting food for everyone as well and left the room with twenty dollars to get everything.

The doctors came up to the room again, only this time it was to ask about any neurological symptoms. "I forgot my lunch a couple days this week. But I have always had a bit of a slippery mind when it comes down to it."  
"And why would that be?" Foreman asked.  
"He." Samie said pointing at Leo. "Said that its because I fill my head with random information."  
"Or it could be an underlying neurological condition or more likely with your symptoms it could be the beginning of a stroke. We might need to do an MRI to be sure. And for that we would need consent from a parent." Foreman said. He handed Splinter a consent form which he signed. As Foreman left the room Kutner, who was with him, walked closer to Sam. Her face had began to show signs of paralysis on her right side and her heart rate began to quicken. "If think she might be having a stroke, get them out of here. They don't need to see this. We need that MRI now." Kutner yelled while trying to clear her airways.

a/n: Sorry if I went on a bit and yeah, I have one of those care bear elephants. I think its name is lostaheart elephant, correct me if I'm wrong. Oh yeah and I have been wanting to do this one for a long time and I have been waiting since just after I published TMNT and Ninjago.


	2. Chapter 2

House T.M.N.D

a/n: Second chapter is finally here, was going to write a poem about it, but I do not have a rhyming dictionary. Sorry I left you on a cliffhanger I thought that it would be a great place to finish it off. The word for this chapter is Benign. I thought that it should be something medical seeing as the crossover is with House M.D. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 2

House and his team sat in his office. "Patient is in surgery trying to fix what caused her stroke and heart attack." Thirteen said. "Her dad gave permission to put in a pacemaker. He looked so heart broken seeing her like that." She commented.  
"Why do you care? It is our job to treat not to make sure that the family is alright." House commented, tipping popping candy into his mouth.  
"Actually she has an identical twin brother, so it could be our job to take care of him as well." Kutner said. "What if her symptoms are hereditary then he might need a full cardiac work up to make sure the same thing won't happen to him."  
"He's right the family seem very protective of her." Chase admitted. "There has to be something we can do to reassure them that she will be all right."  
"Is there even any point in discussing this. Case solved it was atherosclerosis." Foreman said.  
"That lead to a seventeen year old girl having a stroke and a heart attack at the same time." House asked them. Opening his mouth to hear the crackling of his candy in his mouth.  
"High blood pressure, but hers was fine when she was admitted." Taub answered. "Unless it was high and looked normal because it is usually low. The kid admitted to having up to six hours a day of physical exercise. Maybe that was too much for her body to handle."  
"I agree with you on the blood pressure thing, but the exercise thing could be wrong. Any other ideas?" House said. "No, when she is out of surgery then take some blood and figure out why it was low."

Meanwhile the rest of the Hamato's were waiting in the waiting area. "I hate being in these places. And I hate that its our sister that is in here." Raph said fiercely punching the glass wall.  
"Would you rather her have a stroke outside of the hospital?" Leo asked rhetorically. Raph ignored him and walked away. Donnie sent him a look. "What?" He asked. "All I meant was even though Samie is going through a difficult time that doesn't mean that she won't come out of the other end still alive." He said.  
"I would listen to your brother Raphael. He is right Samantha is strong in spirit and in body the best thing we can do for her right now is be there for her and stay calm." Before he could leave Mikey stood up and followed him out of the room. "My son is everything okay?" He asked.  
"Can I come with you sensei. I want to see my sister, to make sure she is alright."  
"Yes you may Michelangelo."

They stood in the small room above the operating theatre and watched as the doctor was working on that. "Sensei do you remember the time when Leo was hurt by the shredder and we helped ourselves and him by telling stories about his past?" Mikey asked looking at his father.  
"Yes I do." He replied.  
"Well I was just thinking that maybe we could help ourselves with telling stories about Samie now." Mikey thought for a moment. "Like when we were little and she was trying to practice putting bandages on us in case of an emergency. I helped her and we spent hours playing with it and I came out and pretended to be a turtle mummy and scared Raph so much that he punched me and I had to keep the bandage on my face because it hurt so much. She laughed so much at that and I would do anything to hear her laugh now."  
"I too miss her laugh. Do you remember when you were younger. Samantha loved books, as she always has. And every single night she would ask me to read to her. I would even though she could already read by herself and I will never forget the first day when she asked me if I wanted her to read me one. She said that she had been practicing and had gotten really good at it. Then sat on my knee and read me her old barbie book that she loved." Splinter said.  
"Sam was always this happy girl who hardly let anything bother her. She was always the one who wanted to play hide and seek. Until Leo accidentally locked her in a cupboard ever since then she cannot stand small spaces or being locked in anywhere." Mikey said.

Later on Sam was out of surgery and back in her room. Chase had explained that there might be some brain damage caused by the stroke and that it would take some time for her to recover and even then she might not recover fully. Raph was sitting staring at his unconscious sister as the others went to get food. That was everyone other than Leo. "Sensei was right about her, she is strong enough to pull through. We can help her do that god knows that she would do the same thing for us in a heartbeat." Raph cringed at his brothers choice of words.  
"We nearly lost our little sister today Leo. I don't know what we would have done if we actually got to that concert," Leo looked confused, "What I mean is would it have happened in there or would the stroke have happened when we were on the way home."  
"Raph you did good at getting her to the hospital when her symptoms started." Leo told him putting his hand on his younger brothers shoulder.

During the conversation Sam opened her eyes. "Eo, aph. Cnn yooo herreee me." She whispered lowly they turned around and stopped talking at her waking up. Raph and Leo were standing at her side by this time and Samie looked wrong in their eyes, the seventeen year old looked small and was hardly awake and looked really weak. "Samie, we can hear you. Can you hear us?" Leo asked.  
"Wret snsi?" She asked gargling as she spoke.  
"sensei is getting something to eat with Mikey and Donnie." Raph answered.  
"Mky nd nni?" She asked. Leo nodded.  
"Yeah Mikey and Donnie are with Sensei downstairs." Leo looked at Raph. "Do you think you can stay with her while I find the others?"  
"What am I supposed to do with her?" He asked in return.  
"Keep her talking for as long as possible. I'll get a doctor while I'm gone." Leo responded, he didn't want to leave so soon after Sam had woken up but the others needed to know that she was awake, as did the doctors.

Leo entered the hospital cafeteria. "Guys. You are never going to believe this. Samie is awake and she spoke sort of. Couldn't really make it out." Don stood up.  
"Then why are we all sitting in here. Let's go and see her." Leo looked at the brown haired teen as if he was mental. The outburst was so uncharacteristic of Donnie.  
"Okay then." Mikey and Splinter stood up and followed Leo, they spotted Dr Kutner on the way up and told him that Sam was awake. He followed him into her room.

Raph was still sitting beside Sam getting her to say a few words in Japanese. "Ishi ni aisatsu." (1) He instructed slowly.  
"Konicwa." Sam gargled again as she spoke. Everyone smiled at her attempt to say the word Konichiwa. It was a good start and was quite a long word for her to attempt say when she had just woken up.  
"That was very good." Kutner smiled at the teenager. He brought a small light out of his pocket and preceded to check her vitals. "I'm going to look into your eyes now. I won't hurt you, but you need to say something if you do get hurt." It was a quick two minutes and at the end Kutner was satisfied that Sam was able to stay awake for a while longer and was presently surprised when she hadn't fallen back to sleep just yet.

Kutner walked into the office he shared with his boss and co-workers. "Patient is awake and actually spoke." He said.  
"So the patient, just had a stroke and she can already communicate properly. I doubt that." Foreman said.  
"Well I don't think what she said was an actual word. More like most of a word. But I don't speak Japanese so I can't tell. Her family seemed pleased though." Kutner responded.  
"Maybe she did, but at the same time shouldn't we be making sure that there is no underlying problems." Thirteen said. "I noticed some pretty big mutations in her DNA. Some of it resembles that of a red-eared slider." "You mean the terrapin with the red skin over it's ears I doubt that." Chase replied. "Next you'll be saying that her brother had the same thing when you tested his blood.  
"Maybe he has." House interupted. "Why don't you get blood from the one that looks like her and test that. If they are identical twins then he might have the same mutation." Little did House know that the five teenagers all had the same mutation. And their father had one similar to a rat's that would be harder to detect.

There was very little that could scare Donatello, but being told that he could have the same thing as his sister scared him. Doctors Taub and Hadley had just said that they wanted to take some blood to be sure. They didn't technically lie, they were worried that he could be as sick as his sister currently was but Donnie just didn't know that the team of doctors thought that it was because of mutation. He came back into Sam's room with a plaster on the crease at his elbow. "Man I fell like they took like a quarter of my blood." He said sitting down and eating his cookie.  
"Do the doctors maybe think that this is genetic? It would be a pretty big coincidence if it wasn't." Leo asked him. Donnie swallowed and shook his head.  
"If it was I would probably already be sick. But Sam is usually the one who deals with the medical things in this family. So I can't be sure." He looked at the door. It was shut. "I got the feeling that they were hiding something. I also think that her body could be having a delayed reaction to the chemical I induced to all of us two years ago. But I could be wrong."  
"More likely that the chemicals in the Utrom mutagenic substance caused a reaction with the chemical properties in the chemical ooze that you injected into our systems two years ago." Mikey said. The others looked at him. "What I can be smart sometimes." He said acting slightly hurt.  
"Your theory Mikey, might be more accurate. But if it is why isn't it happening to us." Donnie thought putting his right hand on his chin.  
"Maybe because the reaction took place in her heart causing all of her symptoms." Leo responded. "Maybe that's why she has been sick. Who was the first to be injected with your ooze?" He asked.  
"I can't remember, Leo it was two years ago as we have said several times in the last few minutes." Don argued.  
"My sons it appears that we might be in a lot more trouble than these doctors have let on." Splinter informed them. "If they figure out that we are mutants then we would be forced back into our old lives, back into the shadows."

The three ex-turtles looked confused, Raph had fallen asleep as had Sam so both of them missed the conversation that had taken place. But for Donnie, Leo and Mikey the situation was very real and very dire.


	3. Chapter 3

House T.M.N.D

a/n: New Chapter and new Worries for the Ex-turtles. Ha ha ha, I can be so mean to them when I write. But really, Donnie is my favourite and I created Samie so I couldn't have them hurt and not mention them again. The word for this chapter is cosmos. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 3

The ex-turtles and Splinter were in the motel room they were renting out while Sam was in the hospital. Don had brung his laptop with him and was looking at the files that Sam had sent them with their DNA sequences in them. He looked at them closely.  
"Guys, I think I figured out what the doctors didn't tell us at the hospital." Don said. The others crowded around the laptop. "This is our DNA sequences and it still has traces of red-eared slider in it."  
"So you think that this is why they wanted your blood too?" Leo asked him. Don nodded. "Can you make up a cover story to protect us?"  
"I could say that me and Sam injected ourselves with the terrapin DNA to see if we would gain any reptilian qualities, but only if they ask us first."  
"That could work. Stick with that." He suggested.

Back at the hospital House walked into Wilson's office. "What do you if a teenage girl and her brother both have traces of turtle in their DNA?" He asked.  
"Wonder why they have that, or better yet just ask them why they have been injecting themselves with it?" He responded. "Now if you don't mind I have a dinner date with Amber." He said standing up.  
"Wait what if the DNA caused the girl and not her brother to have nearly have a heart attack and then actually have a stroke and a small heart attack?"  
"Do a tox screen make sure they aren't injecting themselves with anything else." Wilson looked back at House. "Now would you please get out of my way."  
"I'm going hide from Cuddy for a while. I'm still avoiding her since I hired 40 applicants and narrowed down the suspects gradually."  
"She's the Dean of Medicine, you need to talk to her eventually." Wilson said before leaving his office.

The next morning the ex-turtles were in Sam's room before she had even woke up. Don had worked up a cover story and was willing to stick with it. Mikey was holding sam's hand and stroking her arm as she slept. "Donnie, she doesn't have any needle marks on her arms." He said identifying the gap in the cover story. Don delved around in his dufflebag.  
"I have the solution to that." He took the needle and injected into her arm. She woke up to the pain of the needle going into her arm. "Don't panic Samie, it's only water. I'm not going to hurt you." He reassured her. Sam looked confused, but trusted her brother as he finished injecting her with water. He put away the needle and brought out another one and injected himself with it. He was clever enough to use the arm that was covered up yesterday with a plaster to hide the mark he gave himself, and used platers to stop the bleeding in their arms.

House and his team where in the conference space connected with his office. "Is there enough of their blood left to run a tox screen?" He asked Thirteen who was the one who had done the blood tests.  
"Yes, why are we just now suggesting drugs? I doubt that they are the kind of kids that would something like that." She questioned.  
"Do you have any other ideas."  
"No, but shouldn't drugs have-"  
"Just run a tox screen, Chase go with her. Foreman break into their armoured truck and look for any environmental causes. Taub go with him Kutner go and visit the patient and see how she is doing." They all stood up to leave the office. "Kutner, check over her twin as well, he might start showing symptoms." Kutner nodded and went to the ICU.

He arrived in the room. "Good morning." He said. "I just came to check on you." He looked between the twins and pointed between them. "Both of you two."  
"Why Donatello, he isn't ill. He is fine." Splinter asked.  
"Mr. Hamato, they are identical twins. We want to be sure that the same thing that happened to your daughter doesn't happen to him as well." Kutner explained.  
"Dr Kutner, what makes you think that Don is sick? Samie's problem probably isn't genetic." Leo asked pretending to be confused about the situation.  
"We just to cover all of our bases." He checked Sam's vitals. He looked at Don. "May I?" He asked. Reluctantly Don agreed to this and allowed Kutner to check his own vitals.

In the pathology lab Thirteen and Chase were testing for any kind of drug that the twins could have possibly have gotten their hands on. So far they hadn't found anything. "Do you think they are on drugs, if they have why did she get worse after admission?" Chase asked while putting some of Don's blood in a centrifuge.  
"I don't know, they don't really seem like the kind and there has been no signs of withdrawal, so I'm going to go with no for now." She answered.  
"If House is wrong about the drugs then we don't have a lot to go on." Chase said. "His is negative for everything."  
"So is her's, he was wrong and now we are back to what could cause this."  
"The family still don't know about the mutation in their DNA, the rest of the family might be pretending to be unaware. If they are, then what are the chances that they have this mutation as well?"  
"Slim to none, they aren't biologically related." Thirteen answered. She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Maybe it is her heart. When we finish here we should talk to House again." The finished up and two sheets of paper came out of the printer. Chase collected them and left the pathology lab.

At the Battle Shell Foreman was really impressed by the fact that it was basically a military base on wheels. What he didn't realise is that Don had rigged up a silent alarm that sent him a text if someone broke into his gas guzzling toy. And Don had received a text the second Foreman had opened the door to the truck and he was on his way down as Foreman was looking around.  
"What makes you think that there wasn't going to be a security system on a truck like this?" Sounded a voice from behind him. Foreman jumped out of his skin and turned around. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't call the police Dr Foreman?" Don asked as Foreman stood up.  
"Because I was only looking for environmental causes to you sisters' condition." He answered.  
"You still broke into our truck, that my friend is illegal." He said.  
"For your sister's sake do not call the cops." Foreman looked at Donnie. "How did you know that I was in here."  
"I didn't know that it was you. I have a security system linked into my phone that sends me a text message whenever someone attempts to break into this truck, yeah and a silent alarm that sends the frequency to my phone. It's pretty sophisticated.". Foreman was completely lost for words, how could he have been so stupid to assume that there wasn't one, with all the technology in here they would need a security system in place if someone was to try anything. He just assumed that the teenagers were careless enough not to have one. "Now that you know we have an alarm system I am going to assume that you want me to let you snoop around while I watch." Don was staring him right in the eye. "Let me save you and myself at least an hour of our lives and say that the others would be sick too including my father if there was any environmental causes, and none of us were sick." Once again, Foreman was outsmarted by the teenager, who looked away from him. Foreman looked at one of the shelves and pointed to the half eaten burger that was there.  
"What about that?" He asked.  
"That is Leonardo's from last night. Anata wa kami no tame ni inotte teishi shimasu."(1) He said reverting back to Japanese.  
"What did you just say?" Foreman asked.  
"I said that there is nothing here and it's time for you to go." He looked under the front seat and hoped that the doctor hadn't seen the giant soda cup that probably belonged to Mikey, and was actually Raph's from the drive down to Jersey. The two left the vehicle and went back to the building of the hospital. Foreman went to the clinic to look for House as Don went back up stairs.

In Sam's room. "Hey, Don where'd you go?" Leo asked him. Don slid the door shut and closed the blinds. Luckily Kutner had left the room so there was no one there that could over hear them.  
"Foaman wa, watashitachi no tatakai sheru ni oshii~tsu."(2) He said in Japanese just in case you could hear through the glass.  
"Wait are you sure?" Leo asked.  
"Watashitachiha totsuzenhen'i-tai to shite hakken sa reta kono heikinchi o nani?"(3) Mikey asked.  
"No Mikey he said that he was looking for environmental causes, there are none only an extra large soda cup underneath the front seat." Don looked at Mikey, who put his hands up in innocence. Raph looked slightly sheepish.  
"Sorry Don that was me." He said. "It was the extra large cherry cola I had on the way down." He admitted.  
"So it clearly isn't the reason why she is sick." Donnie commented. "It makes the battleshell uninvolved. And me more suspicious."

Foreman went straight into the office space that was shared with the entire team. "There are no environmental causes. And her brother nearly called the cops on me. They had a silent alarm fitted in too." He said.  
"Pretty sweet ride isn't it, they made me promise not to touch anything when I helped one of the brothers get her here in the first place." House said. "Makes me think that they are hiding something. Find out what it is." Chase and Thirteen came back into the room.  
"The tox screen was negative, just like I said it would be." Thirteen commented. "Now can we concentrate on the wierd DNA sequences before making sure that there is no more build up in the patient's heart."  
"Yes Chase get an angiogram of her heart to make sure that she doesn't have anymore symptoms. Taub, you have nothing to do, so you go with him." They turned to leave.

"Hello, Samantha. We just want to give you another test. Can you open your mouth for me?" Chase said walking in with Taub. Taub cleared his throat.  
"We are just going to give her an angiogram to make sure that there is nothing else blocking the artery's that lead away from her heart." Mikey looked at him confused. "It's what caused her symptoms, it's called an atherosclerosis. All we have to do now is figure out what caused that and make sure it doesn't happen again."  
"Smie, Samie."  
"You want me to call you Samie?" He asked her. Sam nodded.  
"Okay Samie, I need you to open your mouth wide and stay calm but I am going to put this tube down your throat. Look it has a camera on the end so that we can see your heart on this screen." Chase reassured her as he put the camera in her mouth. He pointed at the screen and told everyone that there is no sign of the problem returning, which of course was a good sign that the meds that they were giving her were working.  
"All you have to do now is work at getting stronger." Leo said to her as Chase pulled the tube out of her mouth. "It looks like it's clearing up. It's a good sign." Chase smiled and stood up.  
"We'll be back in a little while to check on you." Taub said.

The doctors left the room and stopped at a desk outside. "Well on the bright side she might be able to go home soon." Chase said.  
"Provided we can find sufficient information on her from the DNA we pulled from her and her brother." Taub said. "I wish we could check out her place in New York."  
"We better get back to the office and tell House, then maybe grab lunch in the cafeteria." Chase smiled at him, hoping that his friend would say yes. They hadn't worked together very long but they had a lot in common and he was hoping that he would say yes to a double date with him and Cameron, and obviously Rachel who was Taub's wife.  
"Lets go." Taub said and they left the area entirely.

In the pathology lab Thirteen and Kutner were trying to figure out what was with the funky DNA, when Kutner had an idea. "Hey Thirteen, why don't we just ask the patient, or her brother seeing as she can hardly speak." He suggested.  
"And whatever answer you get House would just say that the patient is lying even if it is the truth." Thirteen told him.  
"So, it might be the only way we are going to figure out how that DNA got there in the first place." Kutner left the lab and Thirteen stood there shocked by the way that the geek stood up for himself. Honestly she didn't know why she was so surprised. The guy blew up a hyperbolic chamber with a defib his first day on the job instead of letting the patient die.

Kutner marched right into Sam's room. "Can ask exactly how your daughter managed to get some foreign DNA signatures in her bloodstream?" He asked as Sam pushed her body up only to be settled down by Donatello. Then Donatello stood up.  
"Dr Kutner, can I speak to you out in the hallway for a moment?" He asked. Nothing suspicious with that, he suspected that the kid had a confession.

Don then dragged him into the hallway, not really having the patience to wait on him. "What do you want to talk about kid?" Kutner asked Don.  
"Well the reason for those DNA signatures are messed up is because, Samie and I were trying to see if we could gain reptilian traits from injecting turtle DNA into our bodies." Kutner could tell that Donnie was really worried about this causing his sister's symptoms. "Please don't tell my father. I don't want him to know that I caused my sister to get so sick. It was my theory after all. I guessed if it never worked then it would work it's way out of our systems." Don said sadly. Kutner's heart went out to this kid, he was so sure that this was what caused his sister's symptoms that he never wanted his dad to know how the DNA got there in the first place.  
"Don't worry kid. I can't tell if you don't want me to. Confidentiality laws prevent me from doing so." Kutner said half-lying. Little did the doctor know that Donnie was acting. Who would have guessed that a drama club at school would actually be useful for something.

Kutner told House who he had found in Wison's office. "Well then, that's another part of the puzzle solved." By this time Kutner had walked past two of his colleges twice and he was about to a third time to get back to Pathology.

House was still talking to Wilson in his office. "What do you do when a person has the DNA of a turtle and isn't hiding the fact that she injected it into her own body?" He asked his best friend who was looking at an MRI of someone's lungs.  
"There's a shadow there. Dammit, that patient was going into remission. And you treat her symptoms and send her home, you found out what was wrong with your patient. And her brother discovered Foreman breaking into their truck. House you solved it."  
"No I didn't why would turtle DNA cause her heart to fail?" Gregory said looking up. He was about to day something else when there was a knock at the door. "Do you have an appointment?"  
"No I don't. Come in." Wilson said the door opened revealing Chase and Taub.  
"The angiogram was clear, her heart is still weak but the atherosclerosis has cleared up. Nothing is blocking it anymore." Chase told his boss.  
"Good, do you know how the others are getting on?" He asked, needing the answer to his puzzle.  
"No results from the lab, and Foreman is getting lunch." Taub answered honestly. "Do you two want anything from the cafeteria?" He asked as the were about to go down. The two doctors said no as they went back to the previous conversation they were having.  
"Why can't you just admit that you like Cuddy?" James asked.  
"Why can't you admit that you are a sucker and go for the first woman that gives you attention?" House asked rhetorically. Wilson ignored this and continued to work. After 5 minutes of silence House decided to leave the office without saying a word.

House went over to Samie's room as fast as he could considering his bad leg and the fact that he was paging the team at the same time. He opened the door. "Is that a revolving door or something?" Raph asked as he felt he wasn't getting anymore than 5 minutes piece and quiet with the doctors and nurses coming in and out of the room. He waited for his team showing up before speaking, the rest of the time just standing there looking at the family. "Your daughter's heart condition was caused by the turtle DNA in his her system going around her blood stream and into her heart. Only there was a problem and it began to have an adverse reaction to her heart. This caused everything, the atherosclerosis, the stroke and the heart attack. As well as the initial symptoms which caused her to be hospitalised in the first place." The family stared at House in shock.  
"I take it that you are Dr House? The doctor who is in charge of my daughters case?" Splinter asked as he stood up. "Can I ask exactly why this turtle DNA was introduced in the first place he asked turning to Donatello as they had rehearsed.  
"Sorry sensei. I didn't think that she would get sick from it. It was all my fault, guys I'm sorry can you ever forgive me?" Donatello rambled on not giving a full explanation.  
"My son. You are forgiven by me, you clearly did not mean for your sister to get so unwell and I sense that you are truly sorry about all of this Donatello. It is not my forgiveness you need to seek however, it is your sister's." He told Donatello who was half acting that it was his fault. He knew that it was the chemical that turned them human that caused all of the symptoms and Dr Gregory House himself practically confirmed it.

When Sam was strong enough she was let out of the hospital, by this time all that remained was a very unoticable speech problem and her eyes weren't as good at seeing, but that was normal for stroke patients.

Over the next few years Samantha got better eventually got the all clear. When Sam graduated Med School it was the happiest day of her life. It was strange to think that when she was a mere 15 she had never thought that it would be possible, and her brothers had their fare share of jokes about her being a doctor. Until she told them that she wasn't training in cardiology but was training to be a neurosurgeon. It was what she had always wanted to do and she was finally getting the chance to do it. And nothing could stop her from achieving that dream. Not even the Shredder.

a/n: The End. I have one last story in this series though. And it will be posted when I write the first chapter. I know exactly what is going to happen and I hope to see you in the reviews section. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
